dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
BT
BT is a female WaveMaster, and is the first character to meet Sora, being PKed multiple times by him. Online Appearance BT's avatar is a blonde woman of indeterminate age dressed in light green robes. She wears a gold circlet on her forehead, and has a blue gemstone attached to the front of her robes. Strangely, she doesn't appear to have a visible wave pattern anywhere on her character. Personality B.T. is a fairly difficult woman. She seems to play the game for the human interaction and the relationships that can be created from it, and sees the actual gameplay as a secondary goal. Because of this she is only a mid-level player, not exactly weak, but not incredibly strong either. Though usually a solo player, she enjoys teaming up with strong men such as Crim or Bear. She finds younger people, especially young girls like Mimiru very annoying. Offline thumb|The player controlling BT. Basic Info Not much is known about BT's player except that she is a retired model, and presumably in her late 20s. Her player name, BT, is derived from the BLT Sandwich, removing her least favorite food, the lettuce. History .hack//SIGN BT played an interesting role in SIGN, she was fairly unconcerned with Tsukasa and instead focused her attention on finding the legendary item known as the Key of the Twilight. To accomplish this she formed an alliance with Crim, and also started working with Sora to gain information. Their search of the system eventually drew them to Grima Ray Cathedral located at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. There they succeeded in deciphering a clue left by Harald Hoerwick and opened the Twilight Eye, giving them access to an upside down dungeon. A foot race soon developed, as Crim and BT found themselves pursued by Sora. Crim stopped to fight against the powerful Twin Blade as BT continued to the top of the dungeon. There she discovered an AI copy of Harald. Unsure of what she'd seen she staggered out of the dungeon, where she was met by Tsukasa, Bear, and Mimiru. Mimiru demanded to know what had happened, but BT could only point in the direction of the AI's chambers, telling her to see for herself. Without any more leads, BT and Crim's search for the Key seemed over. BT attempted to start a relationship with Crim in the real world, but was turned down. Crim admitted that he prefered to keep the real world and the game world seperate. Depressed, BT briefly considered quitting The World but decided against it, saying she would remain as BT for at least a little while longer. She became a bit friendlier to Tsukasa as well, after he saved her from a group of PKs that had lured her out into the field with sweet talk. BT continued using her contacts with Bear, Crim, and Sora to search for information regarding the Key, which soon drew her to Subaru the leader of the Crimson Knights. Subaru was unsure of herself, wondering what her role in The World was supposed to be. This caused BT to get angry, as she believed that a person in a position of power such as hers wasn't allowed to have those kind of personal feelings. She couldn't afford to think for herself, she had to remember her position as a figurehead. This conversation was one of the things that influenced Subaru to disband the Knights permanently. With Bear keeping her informed of Tsukasa's situation, BT was eventually called in to help with the plan to awaken Aura. She helped out by defending both Tsukasa and Subaru from a Twilight Guardian, using her magic to attack the powerful creature. .hack//Games BT only has a minor role in the games, appearing in several memory fragments that are eventually discovered by Kite. A ghost of her can be found wandering around the Root Towns during .hack//Outbreak. .hack//Unison In Unison, BT meets up with Subaru, Mimiru, Tsukasa, and BlackRose at a bar in Carmina Gadelica. Later she goes to Helba's party in Net Slum where she dances with Bear. .hack//GIFT BT's first appearance in GIFT is with Orca who has disguised himself as Bear in order to have an "Adult Conversation" with her. She is later PKed by Helba for no apparent reason. After everybody finally reaches the springs she races with Subaru. BT accuses her of manipulating the emotions of Silver Knight for her own benefit, while Subaru says that she's nothing more then an old woman who has forgotten what it means to be young. After reaching the spring she takes a bath, unaware that Silver Knight, Crim, and Sora are all peeping at her. Trivia *BT's name is the same in both English and Japanese, as she used Roman Letters to make her name. category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: SIGN Characters category: WaveMasters